Alanshar
|regional_languages = |languages_type = |languages = |ethnic_groups = |ethnic_groups_year = |demonym = Alanshi |government_type = Parliamentary democracy under a constitutional monarchy |leader_title1 = Monarch |leader_name1 = |leader_title2 = Lieutenant Governor |leader_name2 = Sir James Harrington |leader_title3 = Chief Minister |leader_name3 = Edwin Rollins |leader_title6 = |leader_name6 = Rathid |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = |established_date1 = |established_event2 = |established_date2 = |established_event3 = |established_date3 = |established_event4 = |established_date4 = |established_event9 = |established_date9 = |area_rank = |area_magnitude = |area = |area_km2 = |area_sq_mi = |area_footnote = |percent_water = |area_label = |area_label2 = |area_dabodyalign = |population_estimate = 101,388 |population_estimate_rank = |population_estimate_year = |population_census = |population_census_year = 2015 |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = |GDP_nominal_rank = |GDP_nominal_year = |GDP_nominal_per_capita = |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = |Gini = 48.3 |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = |Gini_category = |HDI =0.899 |HDI_rank = |HDI_year = |HDI_category = |currency = |currency_code = |time_zone = UTC 0 |utc_offset = |time_zone_DST = |date_format = yyyy-mm-dd |DST_note = |utc_offset_DST = |drives_on = left |cctld = .al |aircraft_code = |vehicle_reg = |calling_code = |image_map3 = |alt_map3 = |footnotes = |footnote1 = |footnote2 = |footnote7 = }} Alanshar (Alanshi: Olansíar) is a self-governing located in the Celtic Sea. Its capital is Abbacaír and head of state is , who is the Lord of Alanshar. Alanshar's history and culture has been strongly influenced by the Celts, who have inhabited the island since antiquity. It is one of the eight Celtic nations and shares much in common with the Isle of Man to the north and Cornwall to the east. Alanshar became part of the after 885 and the Kingdom of England after the unification of the Anglo-Saxon petty kingdoms. The island then came under Danish rule when conquered England and ruled it as part of his for 19 years. The Anglo-Saxons re-assumed control of England and thus control of Alanshar and administered it for 31 years until the Norman invasion of England. became Alanshar's king but Norman influence was minimal on the island relative to the rest of England. For over nine hundred years, the Alanshi culture and language has flourished and constitutes a unique part of the British Isles. Its population of 101,388 makes it the 2nd least populated of the but has one of the highest rates of fluency in the indigenous language; 24.3% of whom can speak Alanshi as a first language. Like Cornwall, it has a small nationalist movement albeit less active owning to its autonomous status. Nevertheless, it seeks to join its Celtic neighbors in the interests and advancement of modern Celtic peoples. It is currently self-governing with its own legislature, the Rathid, which is its unicameral parliament. The Lieutenant Governor of Alanshar is Sir James Harrington and the Chief Minister is Edwin Rollins. Eytmology The name "Alanshar" is an Anglicization of the name "Olansíar" which is of uncertain origin. It is believed this word comes from Gaelic sources meaning "island" or "western island". History Main article: History of Alanshar Middle ages Alanshar came under Wessex suzerainty during the rule of but prior to then, the island was inhabited by some Viking raiders-turned settlers, who established many governmental traditions the island observes today, including the legislature. Wessex's control of the island hastened its unification of the Anglo-Saxon petty kingdoms, absorbing Dumnonia, Mercia, and Northumbria. Alanshar was governed as part of Dumnonia but was very de facto separated from the main isles. Geography Alanshar is located in the Celtic sea, with Cornwall to the east and southern Ireland to the west. Topographically, Alanshar is relatively flat save for some hilly ranges in the northern parts of the island. There are also several, small, uninhabited islands all around the island. Much of these islands consist of only a few rocks and no navigable terrain. Government Due to its status as a crown dependency, Alanshar is not part of the proper but the UK does provide for its defence and representation in international organizations. is the Lord of Alanshar and the Lieutenant Governor is her direct representative for the island. The head of government is the Chief Minister of Alanshar, who is currently Edwin Rollins. By tradition, all political posts on the island are non-partisan. The Rathid is the unicameral legislature of Alanshar. It meets at the Island House in Abbacaír and is a 30-member council empowered to propose and pass legislation on the island, although the UK retains some law-making ability over Alanshar. As mentioned before, all 30 seats in the Rathid are non-partisan. Economy Alanshar uses the British pound sterling (GBP), unlike the which uses its own currency (Manx pound) in addition to the GBP. Alanshar's economy is very reliant on the United Kingdom for support. Livestock and agriculture constitute the majority of production on the island but services are by far the largest economic sector. Demographics In 2015, Alanshar's population was recorded as 101,388. The population has been growing steadily at around 3% each year. There is considerable emigration from the island to the mainland UK which has prompted a review of UK citizenship laws in regards to Alanshi. 97% of the population are of Celtic descent and 24.1% speak the Alanshi language as their native tongue. Almost all Alanshi can and do speak English. Culture